Almost Fell, Got Back Up Again
by silbs
Summary: What does Mercedes Jones want? I suck at doing summaries. Please R&R! Flames are welcome. T for language.
1. Call This A Prelude

Mercedes Jones never put hard thought on her future. All she knew was that she wanted to be a star; that was it. Throw in a happy family life and a dashing husband, and she was set to die. Ever since her talk with Quinn before their _Beautiful_ number back when she was a Cheerio, Mercedes never gave another fuck again about her weight, and her appearance in general. She had friends who loved her just the way she was, although most of them were preoccupied with their respective halves.

Mercedes Jones hated being the only girl in the Glee Club who had no one to hold hands one with. She was supposed to be the strong, independent woman everybody looked up to, and she was one, thank you very much, but there was this part of her that wanted to even just hold hands with a boy (Kurt's disqualified, because he's like her soul sister). She wanted to experience the thrill of having a boyfriend whom she could be honest with, a boyfriend who can constantly remind her every day that she was beautiful. She just wanted some experience with romance. Who knows? Her future-high school boyfriend might be her dashing husband in the future. If she can't start the search now, when will she? When she's already 40 and taking care of bazillion cats? When her bones are already brittle and her body can't produce a spawn anymore? God forbid those days.

Mercedes Jones had never wanted to voice out this conversation with Kurt or Rachel. They were supposed to be the Single Divas who Achieved All Their Dreams without Men in their Lives, but look at them now. Kurt was happy with Blaine off in Klaineland, and even though they were bound to break up in the future again, Rachel was back with Finn (she seriously couldn't get why the girl went back all of the time to the guy), making her the only Single Diva who Achieved All Her Dreams without Men in Her Life left, It depressed her more than it should. If she talked about it to them, she was sure that Rachel and Kurt would just answer her with the typical feminist speech. You don't need a guy in your life, you're strong and independent blah blah blah.

Mercedes Jones could live without a man, she knew that. But she couldn't live without even having one romantic experience with a guy. It's not her fault she was too out of their league.

And how could Mercedes Jones sing those ballads in a more heart-felt manner? She needed to have experience, but she did not want to end up like Rachel who pinned herself to Finn every fucking time, or like Quinn, who got knocked up after one unlucky night of sex with Puckerball. She wanted a normal romance experience that was enough for her to be proud of. It was a bit complicated, what she wanted.

And Mercedes Jones had no idea that she would find it all in one peculiar Sam Evans.


	2. Just Acquaintances

Thank you guys for the so far reviews! I appreciate them :3

Anyhooo, here's chapter one, me thinks :) It's short, so I dunno.

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones had first noticed Sam Evans in the courtyard during the first week of school. They were performing outside of the rehearsal room and auditorium (<strong>"Oh hell to the yes!"<strong>) to convince other kids that indeed Glee Club was cool. Mr. Schuester had given her the solo: she was bound to have people looking at her, marveling at her singing prowess. She swears she even saw Rachel gape at her direction.

Although that did not happen. No one paid attention to them, except for Sunshine What's-Her-Face and Sam.

She found him cute, but not too cute to hold her attention for too long. Plus, he looked to blonde for her liking. She never paid much attention when Sam started dating the Quincess of McKinley High: Quinn Fabray. Together, they made live-actions of Barbie and Ken, and they really did not need Mercedes' attention.

And then Sam switched to Santana and the whole Trouty Mouth thing happened. She felt sorry for him, really, since Satan just had to humiliate him in front of the whole club (Mercedes would like to point out that while she found the song hilarious, she also found it to be offensive and awkward at the same time.) She had tried to comfort him, but was too shy to do so because they weren't exactly friends. More of acquaintances, per se. She hadn't really thought of Sam as a love-interest.

Mercedes Jones had no hidden romantic intentions when she and Rachel invited Sam to a three-way date to the prom. She was just really looking forward to having a date, even if her date was just a normal friend.


End file.
